ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurie Young
Lauren "Laurie" Marie Young (Born May 11th, 1991) is a Professional Wrestler who was previously signed to Premium Womens Wrestling, where she competed under the ringname "Laurie Young". Professional Wrestling Career Young competed in local federations around Chicago to gain experience while training. She had moderate success, and had a brief stint in Mexico to gain more experience. 'Premium Womens Wrestling (2011 - 2012)' In June 2011, Young signed to Premium Womens Wrestling. She made her debut in a losing effort on July 17th in a 6 woman elimination match to earn a shot at The PWW Womens Tag Team Championship at the first PPW Pay-Per-View, Here To Stay. August 7th addition, she would lose a match against Danica Savage to gain a chance to compete for the vacant PWW Womens Television Championship. Later in the evening, it was announced that she would be one of 5 to compete at Here To Stay in a Elimination match for a shot at the Television Championship on the fourth addition of Sunday Night Knockout. On August 20th at Here To Stay, she lasted all the way to the final two competitors, before being eliminated by Erratic. On the September 18 addition of Sunday Night Knockout, Young got into a verbal convrontation with Alisyn, ending with Reaper holding her back to restrain her from attacking Alisyn. Later that night, Young finally gain her first victory in the company, defeating Toxic's Rosalie after hitting the 313. On the November 27th addition of Knockout, Laurie returned to action, defeating Eva Morales with a roll up pin. After the match, she was confronted by Alisyn (Whom she had been getting into frequent confrontations with backstage), who had offered to "Help" her. Laurie not only refused her offer, but challenged her to a match at the upcoming PWW Pay-Per-VIew, Femme Fatale. Alisyn initially refused, but accepted after Laurie insulted her and her "Relationship" with Syn. On December 10th at the Femme Fatale Pay-Per-View, Laurie lost to Alisyn after Alisyn hit The Killing Joke. Laurie returned to action on the debut episode of Lethality, defeating Danica Savage in the main event after hitting The 313. The company closed soon after. 'Cardinal City Pro (2012)' On August 20th at Cardinal City Pro's monthly Super Show, Laurie Young made her debut, saving longtime friend Rayne Winters from a post match asault from The Paisley Twins and Brittany Kinari. On August 27th, Laurie made her in-ring debut, teaming with Rayne to take on the Paisley Twins. The two won after Laurie hit Tina Paisley with The Windy City Press. At the September 3rd taping, Laurie defeated Tina Paisley after hitting the 313. After the match, she was attacked from behind by Sarah Paisley, which brought out Rayne and the two teams brawled around ringside. During an interview after the match, she and Rayne challenged the Paisley Girls to a tag team match for CCP's 500th show. The match was later made official by CCP General manager Chazz North. On September 8th, Laurie was announced on cardinalcitypro.com to be one of 16 competitors who will participate in the Queen of The Mountain tournament for CCP's female exclusive pay-per-view, Girls Night Out. 'In Wrestling' *''Finishing Moves'' **''Made in Chicago - (Skytwister Press)'' **''Windy City Press - (Imploding 450 Splash)'' **''Firestarter - (Figure-4 Heelhook) (Rarely Used)'' **''313 - (Hammerlocked DDT)'' *''Signature Moves'' **''Laurie-Sault (Double Jump Springboard Moonsault)'' **''Double Knee facebuster'' **''Spinning Crescent Kick'' *''Other Moves'' **''Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors, sometimes into an armbar'' **''Seated Senton'' **''Divivng Dropkick'' **''Spinning Wheel Kick'' **''Snap Suplex'' **''Cloverleaf'' **''Suicide dive over the top rope'' **''Sprinboard DDT'' **''Russian Legsweep'' **''Corkscrew Axekick'' **''Rolling Cradle'' **''Bridging German Suplex'' **''Spinning Heel Kick '' *''Entrance Themes'' **''"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana (PCW, 2011 -2012)'' **''"Bulls On Parade" by Rage Against The Machine (CCP, 2012 - Present)'' ''Personal Life'' Young was born in Chicago, Illinois on April 23rd, 1991. She has two older siblings: an older brother named Bryan, who is a Teacher, and a sister named Julie, who is a Sales Exec. Laurie is very close to Micheal Rollins, better known as Syn, as the two both trained under Damian Seth. She often jokingly refers to Rollins as her "Older brother". She is also very good friends with Katie Williams, better known as Bella Brooks, and Rachel Winters, known as Rayne, whom she trained along with. Young owns a home in Chicago, Illinois, but currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Young has dated Alex Rollins, better known as Kai, on and off for the last 4 years, but the two split for good in late November 2011. Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Employees Category:2011 Category:Content Category:Characters From Chicago, IL Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2012 Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Characters